


Yo te esperaré

by Ahmariel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel
Summary: Durante la coronación de Samira, Ivy piensa sobre los cambios que ha sufrido su vida.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No os olvidéis de mirar el capítulo 2 para un final alternativo :)

Cuando Samira alza el rostro, a nadie se le pasan por alto los surcos que las lágrimas han dejado en ellos. Marcas que nos recuerdan que, a pesar de que hoy sea un día de celebración, también es una jornada de infinito dolor para todos los habitantes de Granth.

Sé que la propia Samira teme todo aquello que está por venir, e incluso cree que ella nunca podrá llegar a ser suficiente para su pueblo. El día de su coronación el cielo parece estar más oscuro de lo habitual para el tiempo del que suele gozar la isla en esta época del año. Fantasmas surgen de entre las sombras del gran salón del palacio, rememorando a todos aquellos que no están ya entre nosotros.

Sin embargo, cuando la reina Samira de Granth se gira hacia las gentes de su reino, la multitud estalla en aplausos y víctores hacia ella. La primera de todas en iniciar la ovación soy yo. Aunque mi posición me habría obligado a permanecer calmada y elegante, sé que nadie me reprochará mi actitud. Al menos, no hoy. No cuando el enrojecimiento en los ojos de Samira es un claro reflejo del mismo que pueden encontrar en los míos. No cuando habría sido mi esposo el primero en ir a felicitar y apoyar a su hermana, aunque probablemente no habría sido ella la que ahora cargara con el peso del pueblo sobre sus hombros, sino una distinta, más mayor, más preparada.

Los ojos de Samira buscan la mirada de mi prima Cordelia, que se encuentra de pie a mi lado, más orgullosa de lo que nunca habría podido expresar. Después de verlas compartir una mirada, siento que la recién coronada reina me busca a mí. Las últimas semanas han sido extrañas para todos, pero especialmente para ambas. Quizás se deba a que nuestras pérdidas han sido similares y comprendemos el dolor de la otra. O quizás se trate simplemente de que necesitábamos que alguien nos escuchara, y hemos sido una buena compañía y apoyo para ambas. Supongo que ya no nos importa.

Sonrío a Samira y ella me devuelve el gesto. Una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo, llena de luz sus ojos y nos renueva las fuerzas a ambas. No ha sido fácil para ninguna de las dos y, pese a todo, hemos sabido encontrar un equilibrio entre nuestros sentimientos. Un punto en común desde el que la otra podía tirar hacia arriba sin hundirse a cambio. Y espero que, aunque haya sido la pérdida la que nos ha unido, a partir de ahora podamos contar momentos a atesorar mucho más felices.

Cuando el pueblo de Granth se eleva coreando “Larga vida a la reina Samira”, yo no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo. Deseo que Samira tenga una larga y feliz vida, así como también deseo tenerla yo. Y te echo tan terriblemente de menos, Fausto, que esos mismos pensamientos me parecen egoístas e indignos, como si solo me quedara esperar a poder reunirme contigo, preferiblemente lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, me queda mucho por vivir y no lamento mi decisión de aprovechar todos los días que me queden como si tú estuvieras a mi lado, cumpliendo los sueños y las promesas que, en cierto modo, siguen perteneciéndonos solo a los dos.

Así que, Fausto, amor mío, allí donde te encuentres, ¿podrás esperarnos?

¿Podrás esperarme?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final alternativo referente al título

Cuando el pueblo de Granth se eleva coreando “Larga vida a la reina Samira”, yo no puedo evitar que un escalofrío me recorra el cuerpo. Deseo que Samira tenga una larga y feliz vida, así como también deseo tenerla yo. Y te echo tan terriblemente de menos, Fausto, que esos mismos pensamientos me parecen egoístas e indignos, como si solo me quedara esperar a poder reunirme contigo, preferiblemente lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, me queda mucho por vivir y no lamento mi decisión de aprovechar todos los días que me queden como si tú estuvieras a mi lado, cumpliendo los sueños y las promesas que, en cierto modo, siguen perteneciéndonos solo a los dos.

Espérame Fausto, amor mío. Algún día nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar, en las playas de Granth. Y de tu mano podré caminar.

Y es en ese momento que una voz que no puedo escuchar, procedente de los cielos, susurra en mi oído mudas palabras que me hacen estremecer.

"Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperaré, Ivy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo por el meme.


End file.
